


With the exception of you I dislike everyone in the room

by butcher_blues



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crush at First Sight, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Female Katsuki Yuuri, Female Victor Nikiforov, Fluff without Plot, Genderbending, Kissing, Mutual Pining, Party, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24723268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butcher_blues/pseuds/butcher_blues
Summary: Viktoria glances at Aaron who's looking deliciously furious, it's working! "So I guess you finally met my girlfriend, Aaron. Baby, this is Aaron, we have some classes together.""Nice to meet you, should I call you...?" He offers his hand, how satisfying to see him repressing his rage like this."Yuuri." Even her name is extremely beautiful. "Sorry, I can't shake your hand, I'm holding my girlfriend and I'm not sure I want to let go." Did...she just say that? She definitely said that, and Viktoria is a mess. As annoying and rude Aaron might be, she guiltily wishes he could stay longer and this sweet little play could extend for a bit longer."So Aaron, do you still have any doubt I'm a lesbian now and I have a stunning girlfriend?"Tale as old as time, Viktoria at a lame party, a guy who can't take rejection, a fake girlfriend jumping to the rescue, and Viktoria is smitten
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 21
Kudos: 207





	With the exception of you I dislike everyone in the room

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first fic i post in like a year but it came so easily to me that I typed it on my phone notes app in like two days, so it's really precious and self-indulgent to me  
> I really really hope you like it

A quest to find a secluded corner, not too isolated from the rest of the party but remote enough to keep away from persisting douches doesn't seem the ideal night for someone, but Viktoria is already here and she refuses to leave early like a loser. Parties are supposed to mean having fun, dancing, drinking, mingling with people...partying. But it's all fun and games until the asshole shows up and doesn't believe she's not interested.

God she's been hit on million times, but the rudeness, the entitlement, the sheer arrogance of some, that she couldn't stand, she could only stand ten feet away from that jerk hunting her down, hoping he might just vanish in the air. It sounds like a disgusting idea because then she might breathe in his particles, as if it isn't enough they're breathing the same air. She can't breathe, also there's a rotten smell in the air.

If only her horny best friend wasn’t too horny and didn’t ditch her to perform his hornying (is that a word?) with some random stranger! But this is just Chris, dragging her out after a grueling midterms week, promising her the earth back and forth and vowing to stick by her side the whole night, then of course he simply disappears. Sure she can't put him on a leash and demand he protects her, she's a big girl capable of protecting herself, but it's just too much when assholes wouldn't leave her alone. She can't even find her group of friends and she doubts that anyone she knows is here.

Well at least Chris is somewhere and he's having fun, hornying and all, god she misses hornying and actually liking someone, she's been single long enough her heart is nearly rusty. Then her eyes dart to the dancing crowd, to that particular mysterious dancing beauty... She's never seen something so entrancing, sensual and liberated, watching her dance feels almost cathartic, like the dark beauty is dancing her worries and burdens away, her body moves like its making the music, more decent music than that trap headache played anyway, oh Viktoria loved her music.

For a brief second, Viktoria is deluded by the dancing beauty, imagining she’s making an eye contact with her, smirking. She's not sure if it's a real or a product of her own romance deprived imagination, but it sends electric shivers down her body. Viktoria despises party hookups, she doesn't like making potential partners so casually at parties, it's not a place for a meet cute, but this time she could make an exception. It's the only excuse she still hasn’t left this whack party, so she could indulge in the sight of the dancing beauty, dancing to her own music... _I bet you look good on the dance floor?_ Oh she's already won the bet. And as Alex the great (Alex Turner, not Alexander the Great, actually, though he’s a favorite too) once said:

_I don't know if you're looking for romance or_

_I don't know what you're looking for_

_I said, I bet that you look good on the dance floo_ r

That song doesn't have anything to do with the situation but it could be a great soundtrack to the moment, Viktoria not sure what she’s looking for but she looks good on the dance floor.

Gathering the shreds of courage she has, she advances to breach the dancing crowd and approach the dancer, and just at this moment, the most punchable face in the world stands before her. How convenient!

“Hey, Vika!" God she's always hated that nickname, now he’s giving her an even stronger reason to detest it. "Where have you been? You suddenly dissolved before my eyes!"

God the tone he uses, the way he acts like he's all nice and decent when he can't take the rejection, this will be the hundredth time! The worst part is that he already knows her from school, he's not just a random party guy she ran into, they share classes together and have mutual friends, and he thinks she’s playing some push and pull game with him. Probably her fault since she believed he was genuinely nice from the beginning and almost befriended him until he started flirting and hinting and she was defending and hinting back, apparently his IQ level is a hundred and million something, top of his class, yet he can't understand a fucking No!

"Listen Aaron, I don't recall I ever told that I would spend the night with you. And to be honest, I don't want to spend any time with you, because I know you sort of like me, and while I appreciate the sentiment, I'm just not into you. And no, it's not a matter of time and you won't prove me anything, this is a matter of boundaries. No is no, not a future hope, not a silly hard to get game, just no."

He looks at her in astonishment, like she's blurting an alien language to him. "Viktoria, I know you might think-"

She already stopped listening, yeah he won't stop, he won't get tired, he simply can't comprehend the possibility that someone can say no to him.

"I'm lesbian." She finally says. It's not a big secret but she bets not many know about it since she doesn't go around blasting her coming out story nor walks the campus with the prettiest girl hanging off her arm.

His eyes widen, mouth opening and closing like a gulping fish, is it much of a surprise? "You're...serious?" that's exactly the response she expected, that's why she never told him, always not taken seriously and laughed at _, it's only a phase, you just haven’t met the one yet,_ and her favorite _you're a pretty girl you'll eventually find a good man_ as if being gay is a trauma response to shitty men.

"I'm dead serious, I'm lesbian, have been for my entire life, will always be." She affirms, hoping he gets the message clear. Then she finds herself saying, "And actually, I have a girlfriend." for extra emphasis.

The problem is she doesn't have a girlfriend, but she already weaved the lie, "And she's here tonight. I'm waiting for her." And now she's tailoring it, embroidering it and wearing it herself. _Nice job, Viktoria, now you'll get rid of him especially when he sees your imaginary girlfriend._ Where in hells is she going to find herself a girlfriend out of nowhere?

His face is smug; of course he doesn't buy it, now it's just getting worse. "Really? Cause… I don't think you look like you're a lesbian."

It's actually offensive; she shoots him with a dirty look. "What do you mean? Do lesbians look a certain way now?”

When he senses the problematic implication of this he realizes he messed up and quickly jumps in defense. "Of course not. It's just I don't believe you have a girlfriend, I mean I don't think I'll ever see her. It's just an excuse to push me away and I get it Viktoria, you're scared, scared of feelings and relationships and commitment…that's okay. I understand. You don't have to be afraid with me."

"I don't care if you believe or not, and even if I'm making up an excuse it's certainly telling that I don't want to be with you. I'm not scared or any of this bullshit!" At the corner of her eyes she notices someone; suddenly a reckless idea strikes her, and she acts on an impulse, save the regret for later.

"Hey baby, I'm here." She calls out and luckily the girl turns her head and notices she's addressing her, she stops in her tracks, a water bottle in her hand. Viktoria looks at her with pleading eyes, hoping she'll understand and go along with her. Viktoria walks up to her, _the dancing beauty_ , and gives her the most desperate look, darting her eyes to the guy standing opposite her _. Please let her help, please let her help!_ "What took you so long? You have no idea how many boys I've been sending away." Viktoria says affectionately, giving a pointed look at him.

She can't exactly read Aaron's face but it's safe to say this could actually work, only if the beauty gets the hint and cooperates pretending to be her girlfriend. The girl is still glaring at her in suspicion, a bit dense, isn't she? It's not the right time but she's standing close enough for Viktoria to study her face, and god she's so pretty!

She eyes the guy and suddenly her arm is wrapped around Viktoria's waist, taking her by surprise. "Sorry, sweetie. I was looking for your favorite pH water, took me some time. Can't I just leave for five minutes without worrying about my girl stolen away from me?"

Viktoria giggles nervously, it’s actually working! The girl offers her the bottle with the warmest smile, and Viktoria takes it and mouths a thank you, her thirst is real by now, as she uncap the bottle the girl tucks a hair strand behind her ear and Viktoria swoons. It's happening and she can't believe it, somehow the girl she's been crushing hard on for the past thirty minutes was passing near her by coincidence and was kind enough to play the role. It's true Viktoria was desperate but honestly, she landed the role on her as a wish-fulfillment, she still doesn't grasp the reality of the situation.

She drains the whole bottle at one go, and her girlfriend(?) laughs, god her laughter sounds so sweet, her accented voice is so sweet, _she is so sweet._

Viktoria glances at Aaron who's looking deliciously furious, it's working! "So I guess you finally met my girlfriend, Aaron. Baby, this is Aaron, we have some classes together."

"Nice to meet you, should I call you...?" He offers his hand, how satisfying to see him repressing his rage like this.

"Yuuri." Even her name is extremely beautiful. "Sorry, I can't shake your hand, I'm holding my girlfriend and I'm not sure I want to let go." Did...she just say that? She definitely said that, and Viktoria is a mess. As annoying and rude Aaron might be, she guiltily wishes he could stay longer and this sweet little play could extend for a bit longer.

"So Aaron, do you still have any doubt I'm a lesbian now and I have a stunning girlfriend?"

There's this grin splitting his face and it's not very promising, Viktoria doesn't like it, is it a way to hide his burn or is it just skepticism? Maybe they're overdoing it they sound unconvincing? Hell how's it not convincing and even Viktoria herself is very convinced it’s real? Or so she hopes. It's just...she feels safe and taken care of, with Yuuri's arm still around her tightly pressed to her and feeling her radiating body heat, it's too much for her senses. Oh, she smells wonderful, is that vanilla?

"Absolutely not whatsoever. I'm just curious to know how this all started, you guys look cute together and it would be nice to know. You even look like the epitome of Goth and pastel girlfriends which is kinda cute." Despite his mocking tone and scoffing, Viktoria couldn't help but notice the strike difference between herself and her fake girlfriend, herself, dressed in soft pinks and purples with long hair shinier than silver, while Yuuri clad in black from head to toes, deep red lips and smoky cat eyes and all, hair short with a cool uneven fringe. She has to give him that one, they must look cute together.

But he is testing them, the bastard. Viktoria could tell him to fuck off, or... She can finally outlive the fantasy she's already improvised in her imagination, which is more fun. "Actually, I was at a cafe by myself and I was reading a book, but I couldn't help but notice her," She looks at her and Yuuri smiles as sweetly as possible. "we kept stealing glances at each other and then she pointed at my book at saying it was a good one, and I was really liking the book and we wanted to talk some more about it but..." Her mind suddenly shut down, how could she make it as cute and believable as possible?

"I was worried I might spoil it to her, then, she said she didn't mind spoilers..." Yuuri helpfully supplies. God she's perfect! "I told her _'Do you mind a life spoiler rather than a book spoiler?_ ' and she said no then..." she looks right into her eyes, her eyes molten caramel brown, beautiful."I said _'You'll be my girlfriend_ ' and that was it."

Viktoria stares at her, forgetting about Aaron and the party and everyone who is not Yuuri. She stares and stares and stares, and Yuuri stares back.

"Wow! I admit this must be effective." Sadly she's brought back to the harsh reality when the douche speaks. Hopefully, this story is legitimate enough for him. It is for Viktoria herself. "I'm actually impressed, it sounds like a line from a book."

"Guess it's just my fate, it makes sense, you know since I'm an English lit major." Viktoria retaliates and smiles at Yuuri. "Now Aaron I hope you're done with this interrogation, would you excuse us to enjoy our time now or you want to hear about our Disneyland date too?"

"Maybe you should help us name our first child as well." Yuuri sasses him, and she's truly amazing. 

The guy laughs putting his hands up. Viktoria knows it isn't the end of it, he'll probably follow her with his eyes for the rest of the night, but at least he's defeated for now. "Well, I'm not much of a kid person so I don't think I can help. But it was nice to meet you _Yuuri_. Enjoy your night."

Finally, he leaves and Viktoria sighs in relief. It's finally over and he'll stop bothering her, hopefully. But if it's really over doesn't that mean...

She turns to look at her rescuing angel with all the gratitude she manages. Yuuri stands awkwardly smiling at her. "I don't have words to thank you enough Yuuri, no words can help me thank you enough.”

“The two sentences have the same meaning though." Viktoria is surprised by the response. She laughs. Yuuri is teasing.

"See? No words. I'm an embarrassment to English majors."

"I've always been attracted to English majors. They sound fancy and intellectual." Is she...flirting? Viktoria hopes so.

"Well I'm a dumbass, but thank you, and I'm so sorry for interrupting your time."

"There's no need to thank me, he’s painfully obnoxious. I can't stand douches like him, bet you've told him no numerous times."

"Oh you have no idea, and when I told him I was lesbian he was gross about it. The worst part is he really thinks he's a nice guy who's worthy a shot with all the entitlement and egoism in the world, he's so persistent and determined that I'll like him back, because that's all those romance novels teach right? I tried to be as nice about it as possible, since we share classes and friends together, but he just kept pushing me, showing me he's the complete catch with his charms and wits and wealth, he genuinely believes he's so special and I would regret it if I didn't go out with him."

"You shouldn't have been nice to him. Such morons need a tough wake up call. It's really sad he doesn't stop unless you prove to him you're with someone else."

"Exactly, and he probably thinks it's not valid if I’m with a girl, a girl doesn't count, not a real competition."

"You want me to beat his ass? I got a black belt in taekwondo."

Viktoria bursts in laughter, and while the offer is a joke, she felt that Yuuri is genuinely protective of her. Oh Yuuri, Yuuri...

"That's kind of you but thanks. Wow, you really hold a black belt?"

"No, but I can beat his ass if you want to."

Viktoria chuckles, harder than necessary, but it's all hilarious to her, she could imagine a tiny bean like Yuuri kicking a bull of a man as Aaron and it's quite a sight. "That's really thoughtful of you, but you don't strike me as the violent type."

"Really? Do I strike you more as the peaceful type?"

She hums, mischievously raising an eyebrow. "Nah, more like my type."

Yuuri's eyes grow bigger and she blushes, delectable and sweet. Viktoria would perish if the feeling isn't mutual. She laughs in endearing embarrassment, her eyes then catch something and she takes a step closer to Viktoria, holding both her hands.

"The jerk is watching us, he's standing over there." Yuuri nods subtly and Viktoria can't turn to look.

"Does he look suspicious or just salty?"

"Can't tell for sure, but it's creepy. Like he's stalking you."

"He probably does, it's awful. But I thought he might leave me alone if he knew he stood no chance with me."

Yuuri shrugs. "I don't know, maybe we should just pretend for a bit longer... You know, as girlfriends."

Is she truly concerned about that or is it just an excuse to spend more time together? Either way, it fits fine with Viktoria. "Yeah, maybe we should." She says in a low voice, making it obvious she's biting her lower lip as she draws nearer to Yuuri.

"And maybe we should pretend better."

"How?"

Yuuri kisses her, just like that. It's quick enough that Viktoria doesn't register it at first, but it's slow enough for her to lose her mind. The ghost of Yuuri's lips is still on hers, the only evidence it actually happened, and Yuuri stands there in front of her, expression unreadable.

Slowly Viktoria's lips curve into a small smile as she repeats, "How?"

Yuuri takes it as a cue and she kisses her again, lingering for a bit this time. Viktoria opens her eyes, smile wider this time.

"How?" She repeats again, dragging at the word for a second longer, and Yuuri responds with another kiss, corresponding to the length of the question.

It's a cool trick and next time Viktoria asks "How?" she makes sure it's much longer, their lips are not just chastely brushing now, it's actual kissing and Viktoria is enthusiastically kissing back. Yuuri tastes like orange, probably her drink from before, but her own personal flavor mixed to it heightens Viktoria's senses. She gets bolder and catches Yuuri's lower lip between her teeth, gently tugging at it, while Yuuri's tongue languidly licks at her mouth. Yuuri pulls back just to torment her, leaving her giddy and hazy minded. God she could kiss her forever, and that's exactly what she plans to do.

She looks down at Yuuri, she's taller than her and Yuuri isn't wearing heels, she imagines that she has to stand on her toes a little to reach her, which is achingly cute. Viktoria has both her hands around Yuuri's neck now and reflexively Yuuri's hands are on her waist, not just wrapping then but actually grabbing her waist with a slight pressure, it's all so real.

"Howwwwwwwwww?" She sure takes her time now, indicating that Yuuri should kiss her until they lose their breath, which she exactly does. Their mouths and tongues are greedy on each other, more intense than anything Viktoria's experienced. She just pulls Yuuri incredibly close to her body. Yuuri's hands are already traveling south and she leisurely gropes at her flesh that Viktoria moans into her mouth. It feels hot like they're at the core of the earth, for a second a thought crosses her mind that they might melt into each other into a dissolved puddle of desire, inseparable at any cost, trapped in a perpetual kiss of lips and bodies.

They finally part for air, each clinging to the other. Somehow, Viktoria's eyes are still closed as she's gasping, she feels hear forehead resting against Yuuri's, a soft gesture her heart flutters for.

"He's looking away now, I think he's fairly convinced." Viktoria opens her eyes to Yuuri's raspy voice. They gaze at each other, smiling.

"Hell, even I'm convinced." Viktoria confesses.

“Maybe I’m not convinced enough.” The wicked smirk she wears is the most sinister thing Viktoria has seen. She shakes her head and obliges as she captures her lips between hers, her hands brush the soft hair and tugs a little, causing Yuuri to hiss.

It goes like this for a minute or an hour, Viktoria lost the sense of time. But unfortunately everything has to come to an end. Yuuri peppers her face with kisses before pulling away, chests heaving and minds clouded.

Yuuri clears her throat and sadly she detaches herself completely from Viktoria, its physical painful, like suddenly going out naked when there's a snowstorm. Viktoria even momentarily shivers.

"I'm thirsty, I need to drink something."

Viktoria recalls the water bottle she chugged down when Yuuri had brought it for herself and feels immense guilt. "Oh right, I drank your water, I’m sorry Yuuri. You've been thirsty for so long because of me."

"Oh you have no idea." Yuuri says and clearly she doesn't mean the water. It's maddening. "I mean it's fine, let's get us a drink or something."

When they move together they realize they have to pass by Aaron who's now standing with his friends, Viktoria acts on instinct and takes Yuuri's hand in hers, and Yuuri intertwines their fingers.

"What's with pH water anyway? I mean I'm glad you intervened but do I look like the type who drinks a certain type of water?"

Yuuri laughs like music to Viktoria's ears. "I don't know I just thought it was smart to say, like it was thoughtful...you know to care about bringing your partner's favorite water."

There's a goofy smile plastered on Viktoria's face as she's nodding. "It makes sense. That's really thoughtful."

"It was tap water anyway, I don't even know what pH means. Isn't that the degree when you become a doctor or something?"

Why does she have to make Viktoria laugh so hard? And she thought she was the funny one that would woo her with her humor.

As for the drinks, Viktoria suggests beer but Yuuri refuses, saying she already had one before and she doesn't mix well with too much alcohol, so they resort to the only nonalcoholic drink available, orange juice for the screwdriver drinks. They talk for a bit while they're drinking, having a conversation about types of alcohol since Viktoria admits she's Russian and she never drinks vodka to avoid perpetuating the stereotype.

She learns that, like her, Yuuri is here for a scholarship to study computer science because of course she's a goddamn genius. She's also from a small town in Japan and she briefly talks about her family. Also like Viktoria, she came to this party after her best friend dragged her and abandoned her to make out with someone, all these similarities, if this isn't fate Viktoria doesn't know what it is.

"I just strongly dislike parties and how barbaric people could get at parties, but Phichit insists they're a necessity to complete the "ultimate American college experience" or something. I mean what's the fun in that, the music sucks, and it's just a bunch of sweaty drunkards tightly enclosed in a suffocating frat house, with douches going after pretty girls like _you._ "

Viktoria grins like a fool, she would fish for compliments asking Yuuri if she finds her pretty. "Do you like this party though?" She asks instead.

Yuuri mirrors her smile and nods. "I like it more than should, I’m afraid. Even with the sweaty drunkards, even with the terrible music, and especially with the pretty girls dashing away from douches."

Too much, too much for her poor thumping heart, Viktoria's a fool for this amazing girl right her, she's completely under her spell, no way to survive. Her heart never swelled this much in her chest for someone as it does with Yuuri. It's not guaranteed what will become of them after this night, if Yuuri's looking for something serious further than tonight, but she pushes these thoughts to the back of her mind and decides to live the best of her time, right now right here, with Yuuri.

"I saw you dance though. You looked fascinating, I couldn't take my eyes off you, it's like you demanded to never look away. Actually I was willing to ask to join you if it wasn't for the douche bothering me."

Viktoria wants a dress at the same exact shade of pink Yuuri blushes whenever she praises her or gives her the smallest compliment. It will be her favorite dress. She'll hardly take it off.

"Then we have to fix this." Yuuri says as she takes Viktoria by the wrist and leads her to the crowded center where everyone is dancing to an upbeat song, more on the sexy side.

Viktoria follows her confident steps and falls in rhythm with her. She loves dancing, she even took ballet and ballroom classes when she was young, yet she never found a proper partner who's really into it. Not before Yuuri, no. Yuuri's a thing of beauty with her swaying body, she manages to make every tacky move into an act of grace, her hands are all over herself and her eyes are closed, Viktoria forgets to dance for moments just to watch her. Yuuri notices this problem and her hands are on Viktoria now, making her move with her, bodies tightly pressed and inappropriately touching, their surroundings vanish it's only the two of them.

When it gets too overwhelming Viktoria stops dancing and simply cups Yuuri's face with both her hands, their lips collide in a fervent kiss, Yuuri's hand on the back of her head, fingers deep into her hair. Their passionate kiss causes a stagnation in the middle of the dance that everyone is bumping into them and they passively let themselves moved and pushed while they're engrossed in their never-ending kiss until they're completely outside the dancing circle until they hit a wall, they pull away laughing like maniacs, stealing sweet short kisses inbetween all the cackling.

They keep laughing for a good minute, then Viktoria steadies herself by grabbing Yuuri's hips, her hands rest there. It's comfy.

“You dance too well for someone who’s constantly complaining about how shitty the music is.”

Yuuri casually kisses her on the cheek before answering, like it's the most natural thing in the world. "I try to see the best in everything. Maybe that's how I found you tonight." It's Viktoria's turn to blush and smile. "You hear this? This is In Cold Blood by Alt-J, I love Alt-J their music is the coolest. And they totally ruined it by the horrible trap remix."

Viktoria gasps. "I love Alt-J too, one of my favorite bands. Rock is my jam, from Led Zeppelin and The Stones, Bowie and Prince, to Tame Impala and Alt-J and Cage the elephant. I wonder if you went through a tumblr girl phase too."

Yuuri chuckles. "Yeah, but relatively later than fourteen, when I came to the US actually. I also guess you like Arctic Monkeys the most."

Viktoria only stares in amazement. "I do I do. Wow, you're amazing!"

There's a contemplating look on Yuuri's face, like she's regarding something. Then she extracts herself from her hold, Viktoria's a sad girl. "Just wait here for a second." She kisses the tip of her nose and walls away, taking Viktoria's heart with her.

God she could get used to that, Yuuri's so good to her beyond belief, and it's really hard to imagine a future without her and her affectionate kisses. She's ruined Viktoria for anyone else in less than an hour.

Shortly after, she hears _Open Sesame_ , the opening line to _Stop The World I Wanna Get Off With You_ , an actual Arctic Monkeys song, no trap remix. Definitely Yuuri's doing.

When she's back, there’s” a proud smile on her face. 

"Wow, good choice. How?” Viktoria asks over the loud music, has it always been this loud?

"Might have bribed the DJ. I chose this one specifically to sing along this line."

The line comes and Yuuri sings, " _With the exception of you I dislike everyone in the room_ "

Viktoria replies only with a kiss. It's not the most conventional way to tell someone you like them using a line like that, but Viktoria took it as a love declaration, impossible to resist.

At their little corner, they dance and kiss like no one exists but them. Another Alt-J song plays, no remix again, how much did Yuuri actually pay?

"Wow I like this song, weird I don't remember hearing it before."

"It's called Deadcrush. It's actually about the band members' dead crushes. Women from the history they have crush on. Photographer Lee Miller and Queen Anne Boleyn."

"You mean they have a crush on historical figures? Wow, that's an interesting concept and it fits well with a history nerd like me."

"What's your dead crush then?" Yuuri asks with a smirk, face too close that Viktoria doesn't waste the chance to kiss her.

"Hmm, you mean like historical figures I would bang? That's hard, let me see..." She presses her finger to her chin, Yuuri's intently watching her with an intrigued smile. "Ah, Nefertiti!"

"Nefertiti?" Yuuri wonders, amused.

"Yeah, the Egyptian queen, probably the second most beautiful lady in the world. I saw her bust in Berlin with my parents, and it was stunning, she was extremely beautiful. She was king Akhenaten's wife, quite a controversial one. He was like the first recorded monotheist in the history as back then people used to worship multiple gods until he led this religious revolution and abandoned polytheism and their main god Amun, and adopted the worship of the sun disk deity Aten. Nefertiti was essentially a badass given the influence she had, she was powerful and he considered her as an equal to him and even his co-regent which was rare back then. And like in the art of that time they were often depicted as affectionate lovers which was also rare, they had six daughters! So yeah they were like this power couple who tried to change the world and had this deep tan from all the sun they were exposed to."

Yuuri chuckles at that. "Then what happened to her?"

“That's a part of her mystery. No one really knows a lot about her, she just vanished from historical records at some time during Akhenaten's reign, some theories suggest that she died, while others assume she was exiled or abandoned Akhenaten and his cult, but both are unlikely as some evidence suggest she outlived him and ruled briefly after his death, but it all remains a mystery. Anyway Akhenaten and his god weren't much liked that after his death his cult was abolished and his name was eradicated, but Nefertiti believed in him and stood by his side, it's how I see it."

The entire time she was talking Yuuri's gaze was fixed on her that after she's done she felt self-conscience about it. Her nerdiness had to jump out and embarrass her. "You're really so passionate about it."

"Well, yeah I like history and I kind of dream of writing a historical fiction novel retelling this era and this...couple. Because that way I can reveal all the mystery surrounding them in a satisfying way, might establish a truth that will appeal to me as well. This is dumb right? We're in the middle of a party and here I'm boring you with my babbling about Nefertiti and Egyptology and all those boring history stuff."

"Boring? Never. No one has told me something this interesting that my brain cells are beginning to degenerate from the lack of use." Viktoria laughs hard her knees go weak that she has to cling to Yuuri lest she fall. "But seriously, this is interesting. _You're interesting_. And I really hope you manage to write that book of your dreams. In fact, I'm grateful you've shared this dream with me."

"And I'm glad to share it with you."

They exchange a meaningful look, mutual gratitude, a connection, happiness even. Viktoria never felt this happy before, and it goes beyond a crush or an instant connection, there's something about Yuuri, not just her beauty and personality, something inviting, it's just easy to be with her, as easy as breathing. Viktoria believed that Yuuri took her breath away, but it's quite the opposite, she gives her the breaths she needs. Viktoria inhales sharply, breathing in lungfuls of Yuuri.

“But you said that Nefertiti was the second most beautiful woman in the world, who’s the first?”

“You’re really making me say it, Yuuri? It’s you, silly.”

Yuuri snorts. “You’re so cheesy, you know that?”

“Well I hope you like cheese.”

“Well I’m lactose intolerant unfortunately, but I’m willing to sacrifice my digestive system for you. However, I don’t agree with you that Nefertiti is the second most beautiful, more like the third.”

Viktoria beams at her, expecting her what to say. “What does that mean?”

“It means that it’s you the second right after me.” Yuuri chuckles cheekily and Viktoria gently punches her in the shoulder. She agrees though.

"You know what? My feet are killing me," Viktoria complains, "let's find a seat."

The place is packed with people it seems like an impossible mission to find it. They search for a vacant seat for their tired feet. Yuuri points at an abandoned wooden chair at a relatively quiet corner. "Oh look. You can sit here."

"But what about you?"

She shrugs. "It's fine, I'll stand." Yuuri and her nobility again. "What can we about it? There's only one chair."

Viktoria gives her a sly smile as she takes the seat. "Well there's only one chair could be the new _oh there's only one bed!_ Which means..." She pats her thigh.

Yuuri snorts, looking slightly perplexed. "You want me to sit on your lap? You're insane and no! I'm comfortable this way."

"But Yuuuuuri!" Viktoria whines in a childlike manner, patting her thighs harder, trying on some of her charming cuteness.

"No!" Strict and final.

Eventually, Yuuri can be seen balanced on Viktoria, clearly uncomfortable while trying to lessen her weight. Of course Viktoria has it her way, she always does. She loops her arms around her and encourages her to get more comfortable. Yuuri moves to face her while straddling her, arms around her neck, and she begins to ravish her with kisses.

They sit like this for a while going through the photos on Viktoria's phone of her poodle Makkachin, because of course Yuuri is crazy about dogs and her eyes looked like literal hearts when Viktoria mentioned her back home. Having Yuuri in this intimate position makes her ignore the spreading numbness in her thighs and legs, because this moment is too perfect to disturb by something so dull as muscle fatigue and human fragility, especially with Yuuri this close and her occasional kisses. Viktoria's already addicted, out of nowhere Yuuri would plant a kiss on her forehead, or her temple, or her jaw, or scatter a series of kisses all over her face, and always following it with an excuse "in case the douche is watching", Viktoria completely forgot about him.

While they're tucked in their own little bubble of breathtaking kisses and good doggos, a voice bursts their bubble. Chris.

"Hey, did I just hear about you having a girlfriend I don't know of?"

Yuuri jumps on her feet, leaving Viktoria cold and exposed, Chris is standing there crossing his arms with an accusing look.

Viktoria bounces on her feet excitedly. "Oh Chris you're here, that's amazing, I want you to meet Yuuri. Yuuri, this is Chris my best friend I told you about."

"Nice to meet you, Chris." Yuuri looks distressed now, probably flustered by him.

"Nice to meet you Yuuri that I've never heard of from my supposedly best friend." Does he have to be so bitchy about it? Viktoria understands, though, that she can't live and breathe without telling Chris about it, because he's this kind of guy who had to know all the tea while it's scalding hot. Seeing her with Yuuri being this intimate must be shocking for him, especially when Viktoria isn't used to snuggling with cute girls at random parties.

“I'll go get some air, you can find me outside." Yuuri says and Viktoria nods, clearly she's running.

She gives him a good punch on the shoulder that he whines. "You scared her off, you moron."

"I need to know now how this happened! When did you grow a girlfriend and a whole ass love life? I left you like a prude nun a couple of hours ago and I come to find this emo cutie in your lap, when did this happen?”

"Tonight you dumbass, you went hoing and left me nunning until Aaron came assholing and I had to find a save. So I dragged the poor girl to pretend she's my girlfriend, and she kindly agreed."

"Wow, you had to do that? Viktoria I'm sorry for that, but to me, you looked like you're pretending a tad too much, I actually believed you had some secret girlfriend kept away from me."

"Maybe if you were a good friend I wouldn’t resort to such sceme, but what do I have to say? You're a hoe. But also thanks to you being a hoe this happened, and oh Chris, she's amazing I'm gonna marry her. You have no idea how sweet and kind and beautiful and smart and funny, my heart is about to burst."

Chris touches his heart while making a soft voice, as in touched. "I can't believe it, my baby has grown up and she found herself a cute little emo to make out with at a frat party, I might just shed a tear or two."

"No, listen. It's not a random hookup, I actually like her, Chris... A lot, like I've never felt this way before. And although we've just met I feel deeply connected to her."

"Well, Viktoria if this is how I feel I'm truly happy for you. I hope it works."

Viktoria nods, then her eyebrows furrow. "Wait, I was distracted. What happened with you and that guy you went hoing with?"

Chris gives a meaningful smile, so he's having a good time too. "We're on a hoing break and I came searching for you. Actually it's Aaron that found me and god he was fuming _, fuming!_ It's because of your newly introduced girlfriend, he came to ask about it and if it was real."

"And what did you tell him?"

"You think I'm dumb? Of course I told him yes I knew all about your emo girl, even if I was confused as hell."

"That's good, can't believe I had to fake a relationship to make him stop."

"I told you I could fight him, what if he knows it's fake?"

Viktoria charmingly smiles at him. "Then I'll make it real." She sets off to find Yuuri and Chris behind cheers for her.

It's much colder outside, the wind's blowing and Viktoria immensely regrets wearing a crop top. She's immediately overcome with a wave of warmth on seeing Yuuri, a lone figure standing next to a tree looking at her phone.

"Hi." Viktoria grins at her, Yuuri looks up at her and greets her back.

"Damn you must be so cold, didn't you bring a sweater?" She says as she takes off her leather jacket and puts it on her, it's literally the most romantic thing Viktoria could ever dream of. Does this girl come out of a novel or something?

"Thank you, Yuuri. You're too sweet. Like the sweetest person in the world."

Yuuri laughs and looks up at the sky. It's cloudy, no moon or stars at sight, yet everything is illuminating in Viktoria's eyes. 

"Sorry about Chris. He met Aaron and he took him by surprise asking about us. Chris had to play along but he was shocked, I could imagine it."

"It's fine, he's kind of similar to Phichit in that aspect. He would kill me if he heard the same. Actually I think they'll hit it off really well if they ever meet."

Viktoria snickers, it makes sense.

"Isn't it weird I know your best friend's name but not yours?"

What?

She never told her name? Like...how?

"I... I didn't tell you my name?"

Yuuri smiles, shaking her head.

“And why didn’t you ask earlier?”

“I don’t know, probably too distracted, but I assume it’s pretty.”

"My god I'm such an idiot. I'm Viktoria."

"As in Queen Victoria?" God, Viktoria's mouth hurts from smiling too much.

"It's a Viktoria with a K. But pretty much it is."

"Queen Viktoria with a K. Do you need a pH water?" Viktoria laughs and laughs and laughs. "Queen Viktoria with a K, what was the book you were reading when we first met?"

She recalls that sweet lie and imagines its details, despite nothing beats their real meeting. "It was Circe by Madeline Miller. It's my favorite."

"Oh I wouldn't have needed to spoil it for you because this is the first time I hear of it."

"Well, you'll probably like it. It's so good. But actually I liked the life spoiler you told me more."

Viktoria expected a lovely answer to that, but Yuuri says nothing, her eyes are sparkling, as if she's searching for something. There's something strange about her expression, almost melancholy.

"This is a fraud." Yuuri says and doesn't follow it up with a clarification.

Viktoria's concerned seeing this angry look on Yuuri's angelic face, it's like she's mad at...herself?

"What do you mean Yuuri?"

"It's just... I feel like I'm deceiving you. It's obvious by now that... I like you, I _really really like you_ Viktoria. And if I'm not wrong I think you like me back."

Viktoria shudders at the confession, it’s everything she needed to hear, but not this way. Not with Yuuri looking like this. “Of course, of course I do Yuuri. I know we've known each other for only few hours, but I also know that I want to spend more time with you, that I want to get to know you more. This night has been so amazing and you're amazing-"

"That's the thing." She interrupts her. "It's that you think I'm amazing when I'm not. I'm not anything of what you've seen me tonight, and I'm not even sure if you'll still like me once you get to know the real me.

"What do you mean know the real you?"

"I mean it's all an act, a persona I just enjoy playing. Whatever reasons you liked me for, most of the time you won't see them in me. To be honest, I was just trying so hard to impress you. The moment you called out to me and dropped the hint I liked that feeling. At first, I was genuinely concerned about you from that guy I decided to chime in and help but then I liked the fantasy of it, of playing a girlfriend to someone like you. Someone who's utterly gorgeous and sweet it hurts, I wouldn't even dream of you looking my way but suddenly I was your girl and you were treating me like I'm something."

Whatever she's saying, Viktoria isn't sure she understands. She wants to say something, defend Yuuri against herself.

"I'm not what you saw Viktoria. I'm not as bold and confident as I appeared to be. I'm not that cool person who's ready to kick the guy who's bothering you even though she doesn't know how to fight. I can't flirt and sweet talk to you like I did, or say things like _you'll be my girlfriend_. This is not what I usually wear, I borrowed this lipstick and I would never wear this lipstick shade on my normal days, and I can't even draw my eyes with eyeliner to save my life, Sara helped me. Look at my hair, it's not a cool and edgy haircut as you said, it's not a statement, I just ruined the bangs while I was cutting them for myself and I kept crying about it for three hours on the bathroom floor."

In spite of herself, Viktoria laughs, so desperately she laughs, just as a tension relief. Yuuri even smiles slightly, but her eyes are glistening with unreleased tears.

"These are not even my eyes I'm wearing contacts cause my eyesight's like a bat and I wear the pair of the goofiest glasses every day. I’m not that spontaneous and carefree that I would initiate a kiss. I wouldn't even have the courage to ask you out on a normal day. I'm an anxious mess who's constantly worried and overwhelmed by anything, I overthink everything. I don't usually go to parties and dance by myself like you've seen tonight, some days I'm even scared to go outside. And I definitely think you're way out of my league and you deserve better. But I like you, I just can't help but like you. And now I've ruined everything and every chance I have with, but I'll keep thinking of you and wallow in self-flagellation for god knows how long. That's me Viktoria, that's completely me."

It's too much sure. It takes her whole mental capacity to process in all that Yuuri's just said, but surprisingly Viktoria knows exactly what to say.

"Okay."

Yuuri is kind of baffled by her reply, but there's a glint of hope in her brilliant tearful eyes.

"Okay?"

"Okay." Reassurance. Comfort. It's all she needs.

Viktoria steps closer to her, her hand reaches to caress her cheek, and Yuuri closes her eyes and leans to the tender touch, a teardrop slides down her cheek.

"It's true you were every bit of amazing tonight, like a dream. It's true your outfit and makeup look perfect, and your hair is unapologetically cool and edgy. It's true you made me swoon with your words and your little spoiler. It's true I'm charmed by your confidence and sexiness. It's all true except one thing, you haven't ruined anything. But so you know what you were doing Yuuri and it wasn't a fraud? You making me safe and standing up to that asshole despite it might have caused you trouble, taking from your time and personal comfort... You dancing with me and giving me the time of my life... You staying by my side because either you were protective of me or you like me... You being the most amazing kisser I've ever kissed... You making me laugh, making me happy... You listening to me spewing history bullshit and listening with interest... You liking my poodle, and having an amazing music taste and the most beautiful smile in the world... You just being you… And you think that you've ruined everything, silly? The only thing you've ruined is me for anyone else."

There's no way to describe the look on Yuuri's crying face, or the way her lips quiver in a hesitant smile. There's more to her than what Viktoria foolishly fell for, all these layers that need to be peeled to get to know her, and Viktoria is so ready to pick them one by one, every little insecurity, the smallest worry, the faintest memory, she's ready to learn everything that is Yuuri.

"You think I'm a rainbow unicorn from ice-cream land? Yuuri we're all flawed, imperfect and damaged, but it's still us and I want to know everything about you, accept you and embrace you. You're crazy if you truly believe that I'm anything special, or out of your league. Are you insane? I was floored just by seeing you move, and hearing you confide me with all what's distressing you is making me even more attached to you. So will you be my real non-pretend girlfriend who'll fight Aaron with no black belt?"

Yuuri sniffs and wipes the tear, vigorously nodding her head, and she lunges at Viktoria taking her in her arms and kissing her like there's no tomorrow. The kiss is urgent and sweet despite the saltiness of tears, and Viktoria pulls back to kiss her tears away, patting her on the back to comfort her.

"Where else could I find someone who cares about the pH of my water you silly?" Yuuri laughs and shortly after she looks at her like something precious.

"Sorry for the drama. It be like that sometimes."

"Oh wait to know a thing about my drama, it be like that all the time." Yuuri laughs even harder, laughter and joy, they fit her well.

Viktoria takes her hand and presses loving kisses on her knuckles, each of her fingertips, her open palm. Then she pulls her in a crushing hug, it’s more like their souls hugging, adoring and secure.

Viktoria plants a cherishing kiss on her forehead, then takes her by the wrist and walks towards the house, back to the party. "Come on, let's go find Aaron and make out in front of him." Yuuri shakes her hand and follows her, still hysterically cackling. "I'm thirsty, I wonder if I can find my favorite pH water. Oh did I mention that I love glasses, I bet you look adorable with them. You still haven’t told me your dead crush though…” And she talks and talks and talks, basking in the warmth of her meet cute.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed it, thank you for reading   
> if you liked it please give me your kudos and comments I strive on them <3


End file.
